


Fly Away

by mikeyspankme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU- No Band, Angst, Internet Friends, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Unrequited Love, fluff? maybe later, i know it doesnt seem like muke but it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is in love with Calum. Calum is in love with someone else.</p>
<p>Luke is in love with Ashton. Ashton doesn't even know he exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes I'm  Feeling Like I'm Goin' Insane

Unrequited Love: A relationship in which one person loves another. However, unlike most relationships, the person receiving the love does not return the same feelings. 

In short, unrequited love is hell. At least, it was for Michael. Michael had been in love with his best friend, Calum Hood, since Year Seven. Calum, however, only loved Michael in the way that one would a best friend. That's because that's all they were. Best friends. 

"Mike, bro, you will not believe it. Okay, so I met this girl at the club, right? And she started talking to me about the band that was playing and I was like 'omg you like the band, too?' and she-" 

Michael interrupted the other boy quickly, feeling a tad upset already, "Get to the point soon, please, Calum. I have other stuff I could be doing rather than listening to you ramble on about every little detail of your encounter." 

"God, fine," Calum groaned, although Michael could still tell he was excited about this girl. "So basically, I've got a date with Taryn tomorrow night." 

"Oh, that's great, Cal," Michael's heart dropped in his chest. Calum had a date. He liked someone and it wasn't even Michael. Hell, Calum didn't even like someone the same gender as Michael. 

"Yeah, it really is, bro. I'm so excited! You've gotta see her, mate. She's got rockin' purple hair and a nose ring and some tattoos!" Calum giggled excitedly on his end of the phone while Michael felt his eyes well up with tears that were threatening to pour out. The lilac haired boy was grateful that they were only calling each other and not face-timing or actually talking in person. If they would have been, Michael didn't know if he could have held it in as well as he did. Seeing Calum's face would have only made it much, much worse. 

"I'm really happy for you, Cal, but I gotta go do the dishes for my mum. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" 

"Okay, Mikey. See ya later! Love ya!" Calum hung up. 

Michael dropped the phone. 

Fuck, he was so done. 

He didn't even do the dishes like his mum had actually asked him to do before she left. Michael just crawled into his bed and spent the rest of the night crying into his stuffed Pikachu. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

While Michael was dealing with his case of unrequited love with Calum in Sydney, Luke was dealing with a similar situation in London. 

Luke was in love with his brother's best friend, Ashton Irwin. Ashton hardly even acknowledged Luke and when he did it was something incredibly irrelevant to his life. It might just be a small head nod or a quick smile. These actions might have been tiny, but to Luke they meant the world. 

One day when he was walking to the store, something out of the ordinary happened. Not like he got kidnapped or got ran over by a car or something. Nothing as drastic as that. It was something small, something most people experienced daily. 

"Lucas! Hey, what're you doing here?" A familiar voice rang out from farther down the street. Luke whipped around, his eyes searching for whom he desperately thought it was. And then he spotted him. With the curly light-brown hair, the (adorable) dimples, and the striking hazel eyes, there was no mistaking it. Standing there in a light blue t-shirt and skinny jeans was Ashton Irwin. 

The girl standing next to him, however, was unfamiliar to Luke. She had long blonde hair and pretty aqua eyes that seemed to shine a ridiculous amount in the sunlight. The girl was tall, too. She seemed to be around 5'9". Luke didn't realize it at the time, but she looked exactly like the female version of himself. 

"Um, I'm just walking to the store? And, uh, it's just Luke." The blond replied quietly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ripped skinny jeans. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Jack calls you Lucas all the time, so I just figured..." Ashton trailed off, grinning sheepishly at the younger boy in front of him. 

"No, it's completely okay," Luke lied. It definitely was not okay. Ashton had been friends with Jack since Luke was in primary school. How could he have not known Luke's real name? But Luke held in the hurt caused by the literal love of his life not knowing his name. He could get over that, couldn't he? If only he just could figure out who this girl was to Ashton and why Luke felt so jealous of her. 

Then, the girl nudged Ashton lightly, looking at him with a 'why don't you introduce me to your friend here' kind of look. 

"Oh, right! 'Just Luke', this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Jack's baby brother, 'Just Luke'." 

The girl, now known as Elizabeth and Luke's number one enemy, smiled sweetly at him. Luke almost gagged. Elizabeth held out her hand to him, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Luke." 

Luke looked down at her hand and then back up at her face, "I, um, sorry, I'm not really a touchy kind of guy. But it's , uh, nice to meet you too." 

Elizabeth looked at Luke oddly for a moment before shrugging and withdrawing her hand, "It's no biggie. I get it."

"Aww, look at you being so sweet to lil Luke. I love that about you." Ashton giggled, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek. The girl laughed, wrapping her arms around Ashton's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

The minute their lips met, Luke shouted out, "Sorry gotta go to the store!" and ran back towards his house. 

The last thing he heard from them before he was out of hearing range was Elizabeth's sickly sweet voice ask, "But isn't the store in the other direction?" 

Luke stormed through the front door of his house and all the way up to the attic where his room was before flopping down onto the bed. He let out a loud groan into the soft expanse of the sheets. God, whoever said love was the best thing in the world had never experienced seeing someone you love in love with someone else. Because, as Luke could surely tell you, that really fucking sucks.


	2. My Neighbor Told Me That I Got Bad Brains

The next morning, Michael woke up with a pounding headache and puffy eyes. He had spent the entire previous night crying and wondering just why he had to fall in love with his best friend. And to make it even worse, his best friend just happened to be the most heterosexual guy out there. 

“Michael, honey, are you awake?” He heard his mom call, presumably from downstairs. Michael yelled back a quick reply, waiting for his mother to say she needed him to walk the dog or something of the sort. “Can you come down here for a second, please?”

Groaning in the way teenage boys do, Michael unwrapped himself from his black comforter and trudged downstairs where his mom stood waiting. 

“Mmm, whaddya need, Mom?”

“I need to talk to you about something, Michael. Please sit down.” She gestured towards the kitchen table. Michael obeyed her without complaint and sat down at one of the wooden dining chairs they had. His mother sat down across from him. 

She took a deep breath before diving in, “Sweetie, Calum’s parents called me last night. Joy told me that she and Calum’s father are going on a second honeymoon. However, they don’t want Calum to stay in their house all alone.”

Michael looked up at his mother with wide eyes as he put the pieces together. Calum’s parents were going away, which would only be relevant to Michael if…”Calum’s staying with us?”

“Yeah. I offered to let him stay here because I didn’t think you would mind. In fact, I thought you’d both enjoy it, seeing as you’ve been best friends for years.” Karen shrugged lightly before looking at her son, “You don’t mind do you, Sweetie?”

“What? No, that’s really cool. When are his parents leaving?”

“Tuesday.” 

Michael was screaming internally. He only had a few days to get over his feelings for Calum, at least temporarily. It sounded impossible (probably because it was) but Michael had to try. If he didn’t it would complicate things for him even further. 

When his mother dismissed him to his room,he bolted up the steps and into his, shutting the door behind him. Time to start devising a plan to get rid of these pesky feelings once and for all. First, Michael would create a list of pros and cons to liking Calum. He pulled out a piece of blank paper and quickly drew a line down the middle. He labeled one side ‘pros’ and the other ‘cons’ before titling it ‘C.T.H.’ 

_Pros:_  
his smile  
he’s hella nice  
cuddles are good  
nice lips for makeouts  
Cons:  
he’s straight  
we’re best friends  
he doesn’t like me the way i like him  
he’s a dog person 

Just as he was about to add ‘he likes people too much’ to the cons list, Michael’s phone started ringing. He recognised the tone as ‘Barbie Girl’. That ringtone he knew was Calum’s and Calum’s alone. Michael was wary to answer though. He wanted to get over these feelings and talking to the person they were about would definitely not be a good idea. But Michael was fucking hella whipped and answered the phone regardless. 

“Hey Cal.”  
“Mikey, my main man! My brother from another mother! Guess what my mum just told me!” Calum grinned excitedly, Michael could tell just by his tone. God, it was such a fucking adorable voice. 

Michael wanted to punch him in the face. Repeatedly. 

“What did she tell you, Cal? Did she finally come clean about the adoption?” Michael joked halfheartedly. He was still kind of emotionally wrecked from the night before and talking to the boy he had been in love with for years didn’t actually help. 

“What? Adop-Michael, you’re such an asshat you know I’m not adopted. Fuck off.” Calum scoffed through the phone, making Mikey smile.

“Sorry, Cal. Please, go on and tell me what your Mommy told you.”

“First of all, fuck you-” Calum started, only to be interrupted by the other boy. 

“Ha, only in your dreams, Hood.” More like in mine, Michael thought to himself. 

“Bro, I love you, but it ain’t like that.”

_I already know this, Calum, it’s why I cry myself to sleep at night,_ Michael thought bitterly. 

“But anyway, Michael, stop interrupting me.” Calum chastised in a completely adorable voice. 

“Fine, go on Calum Thomas Hood. Get on with it.” 

“I’m staying with you for two weeks! Mike, we get to have sleepovers every night! Do you know how awesome that is? It’s like summer camp all over again!” 

“That is pretty cool, man. My mom told me that his morning.” Michael laughed, laying back onto his bed and closing his eyes.

“What?! You knew and you didn’t call me first thing to let me know? You are such a jerk, Clifford!” 

“Yes, I realize I am a jerk, Calum. But I’m your jerk,” Michael emphasized the ‘your’ part. He might have been totally and completely in love with Calum, but he could still joke with him about certain things, couldn’t he? Or was that something else he had messed up by developing feelings for Calum?

“True, Mike, true. Anyway, I gotta go get ready for my date with Taryn. I’ll talk to you after, yeah?”  
“Yeah, sure, Cal. Bye.” 

“Bye, love ya mate!” Calum hung up, leaving Michael with the sound of a disconnected phone in his ear. 

Michael started to curse himself as he thought of Taryn and _his_ Calum together on a date. He needed help with this and he needed it quickly. The best place for him to ask for this help, in order to receive almost instantaneous reply, was on Tumblr. 

Michael pulled out his laptop and opened it up to the Tumblr main-page. He entered his email and password in and pressed the ‘log in’ button. Moments later, his dash popped up on the computer screen. Michael pressed the ‘create post’ button and started typing out. 

_Hey guys so i don’t ever really post on here myself but I really need help. I’m in love with my best friend and he’s coming to live with me soon. I know he doesn’t love me the way I love him, which is why I need help getting over him. Please send me some suggestions, guys, I could really use them._

Michael pressed post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, here's another part? I hope it doesn't suck too badly. Tell me if you liked it or not, please?


	3. But I'm Alright Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke responds to Michael's post.

Luke loved to sit in his room, browsing the internet for hours at a time. It kept his mind off the fact that he had zero friends, zero romantic life, and, oh yeah, zero life in general. His favorite thing to do was scroll through Tumblr until he passed out from lack of sleep. Generally, Luke liked to mindlessly reblog pictures of band members, lyric art, or aesthetic photos. However, this time was different. 

Luke stumbled across a text post with zero notes on it. 

Of course, being the nice guy that he was, Luke began to read it. Whoever this user was (boysastraightuphustler) seemed sad. They were in love with their best friend who definitely didn't feel the same way about them. Luke knew how that felt. He knew the gut-wrenching pain of loving someone who would never love him back. 

Without much of a reason, Luke wanted to talk to this person. Maybe it was because he could relate to them. Maybe it was because Luke was lonely. Or maybe it was something else. But Luke had the strongest desire to make them feel better, and if in doing that he himself felt better, well, that was good, right? 

Before messaging them, Luke wanted more information on them. What was their name? How old were they? Where were they from? 

He clicked on the blog. 

"Michael..." Luke whispered to himself as he read through the description. His name was Michael. He was 19 and lived in Sydney, Australia. After scrolling through the first few pages on Michael's blog, he came to the conclusion that Michael was a pretty cool guy. 

Luke decided to send Michael an ask. The blond, with a small hint of trepidation glistening in his eyes, clicked on the small icon shaped like an envelope. His fingers flew across the glossy black keyboard as he thought of what to say. 

From: luke_is_a_penguin  
To: boysastraightuphustler 

_Hey, man. I saw ur post about the whole 'unrequited love' thing. I wish I could help u with that but i cant even help myself with it. Um, maybe it would help to talk about it tho? like if u wanted to talk to me about it, that would be cool with me so um yeah_

Luke cringed at how awkward the entire message sounded. His mind ran through all the options of what to change it to, but there weren't any really good options. Maybe the awkwardness wouldn't be that blatant to Michael? Or maybe Michael would find it easier to talk to Luke if he sounded awkward. Luke decided to keep the message as it was. 

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in after he clicked 'send'. For the first time in forever, Luke had talked to a random person on the internet. Gosh, how especially social of him today. Luke didn't really talk to many people outside of his classes and his family members, so even doing this one miniscule social act was huge for him. It was practically his Everest. 

To Luke's surprise (and excitement), he got a reply quickly from Michael. It had to have been incredibly late in Australia, so Luke started wondering about Michael. Was he the type of guy to stay up until the wee hours of the morning and then sleep until 2 p.m? If so, he was the exact opposite of Luke. Luke went to bed early and got up early. If he woke up after 10 a.m, he felt like he'd wasted his day already. 

As fast as his hand would move, Luke opened up the reply. His eyes darted back and forth across the small glowing screen as he read through it once. And then again. He even read it a third time, just to make absolutely sure that he had comprehended what the Australian had said before replying again. 

_From: boysastraightuphustler_  
_To: luke_is_a_penguin_  
_lol i honestly didn't expect anyone to reply to my post about that but like, you seem cool and i think it might be nice to talk to someone who's not involved so um yeah if you dont mind id like to talk to you more_  
  
Luke debated over whether or not he should suggest switching the platform on which they were talking to each other. Tumblr was nice and all, but the messaging system sucked more than any vacuum out on the market. However, if they did switch sites or exchanged imessage or something along those lines, Luke would be putting himself at risk. It wasn't likely that this Michael guy was a pedophile or a serial killer, but for all Luke knew, he could have been. Giving him any of his other social media or something would heighten the chances of something bad happening if Michael were a bad guy. 

Luke picked the most irrational decision and replied to Michael with a "yeah that's definitely cool with me here's my imessage if you want to talk on that bc tumblr message sucks major balls." 

Once he's pressed send, Luke stared blankly at the computer screen. He had no idea what was going to happen next or even what to expect with this. Maybe Michael would text him. Or maybe Michael would get creeped out by Luke so casually throwing out his iMessage that he would just ignore Luke. God, Luke desperately didn't want to be ignored by Michael, just as he was ignored by literally everyone else in his entire life. Especially Ashton. He'd known Ashton for years, yet Ashton couldn't even remember Luke's freakin' name, much less anything else. 

Luke laid back on his bed, resting his arms behind the back of his head. His blue eyes wandered across his bedroom, studying the posters of all the bands he liked plastered on the walls. His Good Charlotte tour poster from his first ever concert popped out at him. It gave him a lot of nostalgia, remembering that night. That was probably his favorite poster. Well, besides the one he had of a motivational penguin stuck to the back of his door. That one was really cute and made Luke feel good about himself

As Luke began to get swallowed up by his own thoughts, someone knocked on his door. “Luke, sweetie, would you come get the phone? Someone wants to talk to you,” His mother called through the closed door. 

“Who is it?” Luke called back as he rolled out of bed and walked towards his door. Luke’s mother opened the door quickly, almost hitting him in the process. 

“It’s your cousin. Here, talk to her.” His mother practically shoved their home phone in his face before sauntering away. Luke briefly wondered why they had a home phone in the first place before realizing he should probably answer the phone. 

“Um, hello?” Luke let out an awkward greeting, something not very unusual of himself. 

“Hey, Luke! It’s Ally. How are you doing today?” He heard a chirpy high pitched voice on the other end of the phone. He vaguely recognized the voice, but he’d never really talked to anyone on the phone before, especially his cousin. 

“Ah, I’m good. How about you and Lila?” 

“We’re both pretty good. I actually called to ask a favor of you…” She trailed off, leaving Luke to reply with either a version of ‘sure, go ahead and ask me’ or ‘omg go away’. Luke went with the ‘go ahead and ask me’ option. 

“I’m supposed to go out for a business dinner tonight and Lila’s babysitter cancelled on me last minute. Is there any possible way you can do it for me? I’ll pay extra since you had no warning.”

“Babysit?” Luke loved kids. He’d watched Lila, Ally’s four year old daughter, multiple times before and she was always well-behaved and pleasant to watch. He definitely wouldn’t mind watching her again tonight. And he definitely needed the money;working at his job for minimum wage certainly wouldn’t pay for his uni. 

“Yeah, sure. I can definitely do that. When do you need me to come over, Alls?”

The two cousins set up a time with each other. Luke stayed on the phone after that to ask if she needed anything from the store, because he could pick it up on his way over. She declined his offer though, saying she’d just gone to the grocers the other day and didn’t need anything at the moment. After that, she said she would order pizza for the two of them for dinner. Luke was completely in love with that idea, as pizza was Luke’s favourite food. Okay, maybe that was a lie. Luke loved dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets a lot. Those things were the bomb diggity. Especially paired with some ranch for dipping sauce. 

Luke hung the phone up and put it back in the kitchen where it belonged (at least that’s where he thought it belonged; he wasn’t entirely sure on that). He looked at the clock on the wall. He had three hours until he had to leave to go to Ally’s flat. In the meantime, Luke decided to make himself food. It didn’t really matter that he was going to eat pizza in a few hours because Luke was a growing teenage boy and could practically eat all day, every day. He mapped out his plan for the next three hours. After eating, Luke would shower and get dressed. Then, he would blog while listening to music. Hopefully, Michael would text him by then, but if not it was totally no biggie. 

Luke made his food and carried it back upstairs to his room. After closing his door, Luke sat down on his bed and started to eat. He had a spoonful of cereal in his mouth when his phone rang loudly, scaring the crap out of him and almost making him choke. Quickly, Luke put down his bowl of cereal on the floor and watched his phone as message after message came through it from some unfamiliar sender. 

_from: memedaddy420@yahoo.com_  
hey luke  
i’m guessing thats ur name  
u didnt really tell me and its not in ur description on tumblr  
lol forgot to say this is michael btw 

Luke giggled softly to himself. Michael seemed just as nervous as Luke was, if not more nervous than Luke was. Seeing this helped Luke with his anxiety over the situation. Luke swiped the notifications left and began to type out a reply. 

_to: memedaddy420@yahoo.com_  
omg im so sorry my name is luke  
i should really change my blog description 

Once again, Michael’s reply was quick: _nah dont do it._

Luke’s reply was even quicker, if that was possible: _why not?_

This time, there was no instantaneous reply. Luke took this opportunity to plug his phone in and finish his bowl of Shreddies. Once he’d finished doing that and Michael still hadn’t replied, Luke went to grab a shower. As usual, it was a long, hot shower filled with the sound of him singing random All Time Low songs that he only vaguely remembered all the lyrics to. It was harder to remember them without hearing the actual song than it was when he was listening to the song. 

When Luke got out of the shower, he dried himself off and changed into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. He pulled his pair of black vans on over top of his black socks with Patrick from Spongebob on them. Luke blow dried his hair before quiffing it up. He looked in the mirror briefly before deciding he looked good enough and walking out of the bathroom. Once back in his room, Luke picked his phone up off the charger and read through the notifications. There were a few from Twitter and Tumblr, but those didn’t stick out to him. What stuck out to Luke was the message from Michael: 

_because youre my tumblr friend and i dont want anyone to steal you from me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter three! I hope it's starting to make more sense to any of you that are actually following this how Muke is gonna get together. If it isn't, you can hmu and I'll explain it to you, if you'd like. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the beginning to the story! I might continue to write this if people like the idea but I'm not really sure about it. So pretty please comment and tell me what you think?


End file.
